


i wanna make you move

by aunt_zelda



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Alley Sex, Blood, Cunnilingus, F/F, Frottage, Grinding, Hair-pulling, Hook-Up, Nicknames, Rough Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:20:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27189229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aunt_zelda/pseuds/aunt_zelda
Summary: “What’s your name?” Daisy asks, remembering suddenly that normal people bother to ask that kind of thing.“No.” The woman gives her a shove. “You don’t get that.”
Relationships: Julia Montauk/Alice "Daisy" Tonner
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10
Collections: Fic In A Box





	i wanna make you move

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bittercape (bittercape)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bittercape/gifts).



> Picked up a pinch-hit and was taken by this pairing and their potential.

Daisy read somewhere that sharks can never stop moving or they’ll die. 

She feels a certain affinity for that these days. When she’s not on patrol or actively hunting a monster, she’s full of restless energy. She wakes in the night with leg spasms and paces her room, or goes for a late jog, mentally daring something to jump out at her so she can put an end to its predatory ways. 

Daisy starts to favor night patrols. It feels better to sleep in the day and rise at sundown. That’s when the monsters come out after all. That’s when her prey is out and about for pursuing. 

On her nights off Daisy first takes to patrolling her neighborhood. Then she starts patrolling areas she knows are troubled. She calls in incidents anonymously in the early weeks and then handles things herself. She’s there, she’s got a badge, she’s got the authority and the skills to take care of things. What’s one less monster in the world? 

It’s not always violence she craves. She’s noticed on certain nights she wakes sweating and panting not for blood but for something else. Her endlessly pacing feet take her to a street known for its gay bars and dance clubs. She still knows how to make herself look presentable to normal people, how to arrange her hair and apply the right touches of makeup to make people see just “woman” and not “cop” or “hunter.” 

The clubs are loud and boisterous, full of flashing lights and throbbing sounds. The bodies are sweaty and flailing in imitations of fights or sex or both. It all sets Daisy’s teeth on edge. She tries to think of it as another patrol route like any other, but instead of a monster she’s looking for something else entirely. She’s hungry for something fresh and vibrant. 

Tonight she finds a woman with eyes like hers. Dark, sharp, calculating, far too focused for this glittering ecstatic place. The woman isn’t dancing, she’s clutching a glass of something dark and when she sees Daisy, she takes a deep swig without breaking their eye contact. She’s wearing a clingy black dress with a slit up the side and glittering orange stripes along it. Her tawny hair is loose around her shoulders. 

Daisy prowls closer, circling, weaving through the crowd of drunk and high dancers. 

“Do you wanna dance?” the woman asks, when Daisy is practically on top of her. 

“No.” Daisy breathes out. 

“Not that kind of dancing.” The woman smirks. “I mean outside.”

Daisy licks her lips. “Yes. Outside.” She prefers it outside now. It feels too claustrophobic to fuck in a bed, in a room, caged in and vulnerable. She likes taking people in alleys and parks and on roofs now. 

The woman walks with her. They keep pace with each other, neither willing to take the lead and risk exposing their backs. Daisy doesn’t wonder at that, she walks with Basira like that now too after all. There’s trust and then there’s going soft. 

Outside is an alley like any other. The club’s music pounds through the brick wall in a faint, graceless pattern. 

“What’s your name?” Daisy asks, remembering suddenly that normal people bother to ask that kind of thing. 

“No.” The woman gives her a shove. “You don’t get that.”

“The fuck should I call you then?” Daisy snaps. 

“Whatever you like.”

Daisy looks her over again, noting her black and orange dress in particular. “Fine … Tiger.”

Tiger snarls and lunges at Daisy, pinning her to the alley wall. 

“Oh yeah, that’s more like it!” Daisy grabs two handfuls of Tiger’s hair and yanks hard enough the woman’s eyes water from the pain. 

“Fuck you!” Tiger slides her knee between Daisy’s legs. 

“God, yes please,” Daisy squirms and rocks against Tiger’s knee. “Kitty’s got claws, huh?”

Tiger leans in and kisses Daisy. It’s more bite than kiss, and before long Daisy tastes blood in their mouths. That should worry her she knows, distantly, but in the moment all she cares about is that there’s blood in her mouth and a warm body pressed against hers and she hasn’t been this desperate for a fuck since sixth form and she used to skip class to shag Amelia Jones behind the library building. 

Daisy gets her fingers up under Tiger’s skirt and finds a pleasantly wet spot on her knickers. “Eager, aren’t you?” she murmurs. 

“You’re one to talk.” Tiger presses her knee harder. “Could make you come just form this, couldn’t I?” 

“Maybe.” Daisy groans. “Try it.” She gets her fingers under the fabric and starts to stroke Tiger, looking for her clit and running her thumb over that sensitive spot over and over. 

With her other hand, Daisy reaches around to scratch Tiger’s back, digging her nails into the flesh of her shoulders and down her spine. 

Tiger swears up a storm and comes, limbs going limp and panting for breath. 

“Hey, finish what you started,” Daisy snaps, seizing Tiger by the arm and jerking her forward. 

“Well since you asked so nicely,” Tiger smirks and gets on her knees, parting Daisy’s legs and tugging her trousers and pants down. 

Her initial licks are delicate, almost tender. It’s sweet and Daisy wants more, wants it rougher and worthy of this filthy alley and the energy in the night air. Tiger seems to gain more confidence and laps at Daisy’s cunt, reaches up and uses her fingers too. She rakes her teeth over Daisy’s inner thigh and Daisy yelps. 

“Do that again … please!” Daisy slaps her hand against the wall behind her. 

“My pleasure.” Tiger does on the other thigh and makes a delighted growling noise as she does so. 

Daisy’s reaches down and tangles her fingers in Tiger’s hair again, tugging hard and purposeful. “Faster, faster, damn you, I’m so close!”

Tiger flutters her tongue and Daisy’s vision swims. Her body shudders and she slumps against the wall, smiling for the first time in a while. 

When she looks up Tiger is tugging her dress down and finger-combing her hair. 

“Hey, you ok?” Daisy asks. This seems a bit off, a bit unusual, and Tiger is a little twitchy. Is she on some kind of drug?

“Yeah. Sure. Just uh, full moon, yeah?” Tiger glances up at the sky meaningfully. 

Daisy nods like she understands. “Sure.” 

“Needed that. Thanks.” Tiger eyes Daisy speculatively. “You really don’t know who I am, do you?”

“Should I?” Daisy squints. Is Tiger one of those new reality show celebrities? 

“Well, my name’s Julia. Maybe I’ll see you around again some night.” Julia stretches. “I should be going though. Gotta go for a run.”

“At this hour?” Daisy looks at her sharply. “Be careful. There’s a lot of … creeps, out there.” And vampires. And god knows what else, lying in wait. 

“Oh I know.” Julia ties her hair back with an elastic band. “I know that very well.”

Daisy looks at her again, harder this time. The sparkly, tight dress with its black and orange pattern puts Daisy in mind of a fishing lure. Maybe Tiger isn’t prey: maybe she’s disguised as bait. 

In a flash, Tiger jogs off into the night. 

Daisy feels the urge to run after her, race down the streets side by side. The thought is inherently appealing in a way she doesn’t entirely understand. 

With a shake, Daisy turns around and heads for her own home.


End file.
